bttffandomcom_es-20200213-history
Michael J. Fox
=Michael J. Fox= Michael Andrew Fox (9 de junio de 1961), más conocido como Michael J. Fox, es un actor canadiense-estadounidense.Su carrera en el cine y la televisión comenzó a fines de los años 1970, entre sus papeles destacan Marty McFly en la trilogía de Back to the Future (1985-1990); Alex P. Keaton en Family Ties (1982-1989), por la cual ganó tres premios Emmy y un Globo de Oro; y Mike Flaherty en Spin City (1996–2000), por la cual ganó un Emmy, dos Globo de Oro y dos SAG. En 1991 le diagnosticaron Parkinson y reveló su enfermedad al público en 1998. En el año 2000 abandonó la actuación cuando los sintomas de la enfermedad se hicieron más severos. Desde entonces se ha mantenido como activista por la cura de dicha enfermedad. Esto le llevó a crear The Michael J. Fox Foundation, y en marzo de 2010 el Instituto Karolinska de Suecia lo condecoró con un honoris causa por su trabajo en favor de una cura para la enfermedad de Parkinson. Desde el año 2000 Fox ha trabajado principalmente como actor de voz en películas como Stuart Little y Atlantis: The Lost Empire, y ha tenido papeles menores en series de televisión como Boston Legal, The Good Wife y Scrubs. Además ha editado tres libros: Lucky Man: A Memoir (2002), Always Looking Up: The Adventures of an Incurable Optimist (2009) y A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Future: Twists and Turns and Lessons Learned (2010). Fue nombrado oficial de la Orden de Canadá en 2010. Contenido *1 Primeros años *2 Carrera **2.1 Comienzos **[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_J._Fox#Trilog.C3.ADa_de_Back_to_the_Future 2.2 Trilogía de Back to the Future] **2.3 Mediados de los años 1980 y 1990 **[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_J._Fox#Spin_City_y_carrera_posterior 2.4 Spin City y carrera posterior] *3 Vida privada **3.1 Enfermedad y activismo *4 Filmografía *5 Premios y nominaciones *6 Libros *7 Referencias *8 Enlaces externos Primeros años Michael Andrew Fox nació en Edmonton, Alberta, hijo de Phyllis Piper, una actriz y empleada administrativa, y William Fox, un oficial de policía y miembro de las Fuerzas Canadienses. Su familia vivió en varias ciudades y pueblos a lo largo de Canadá debido a la carrera profesional de su padre. Finalmente se mudaron a Burnaby, en las afueras de Vancouver, cuando su padre se retiró en 1971. Actualmente vive en Vancouver. Fox asistió a la Burnaby Central Secondary School, y en la actualidad hay un teatro nombrado en su honor en la Burnaby South Secondary. Fox protagonizó la serie de televisión canadiense Leo and Me a los 15 años de edad, y en 1979 con 18 años de edad, se mudó a Los Ángeles para dedicarse a la actuación. Poco después de casarse decidió volver a Vancouver. Fue descubierto por el productor Ronald Shedlo y debutó en el telefilme estadounidense Letters from Frank, donde aparece en los créditos como "Michael Fox". Tenía la intención de continuar con ese nombre, pero al registrarse en el Sindicato de Actores no se le permitió ingresar ese nombre para evitar ambiguedades en los créditos, descubrió que Michael Fox, un veterano actor, ya estaba registrado con ese nombre. Como explicó en su autobiografía, Lucky Man: A Memoir, y en entrevistas, tuvo que elegir otro nombre. No le gustaba como sonaba "Andrew" o "Andy" Fox, así que decidió adoptar la inicial "J" para su segundo nombre, en homenaje al actor Michael J. Pollard. Carrera Comienzos Su primer papel en el cine fue en Midnight Madness (1980), como Michael Fox en los créditos. A continuación interpretó al "joven republicano" Alex P. Keaton en la serie Family Ties, que fue transmitida por la NBC durante siete temporadas (desde 1982 hasta 1989). Fox consiguió el papel después de que Matthew Broderick no pudiese aceptarlo por estar ocupado. Family Ties (Enredos de familia o Lazos familiares) había sido vendida a la cadena de televisión como una serie donde los personajes principales serían los adultos. Sin embargo, la buena respuesta hacia la actuación de Fox le permitió al personaje volverse el centro de atención del show después del cuarto episodio. En su mejor momento, la audiencia de Family Ties era cada semana la tercera parte de los hogares de Estados Unidos. Por su trabajo en la serie, Fox ganó tres premios Emmy en 1986, 1987 y 1988, y un Globo de Oro en 1989. Brandon Tartikoff, uno de los productores de la serie, creyó que Fox era demasiado bajo en relación a los actores que interpretaban a sus padres y trató de reemplazarlo. Tartikoff declaró que "esa no es el tipo de cara que encontrarás en una fiambrera". Después de su éxito, Fox se le presentó a Tartikoff con una fiambrera con la inscripción "Para Brandon, esto es para que pongas tus alardes. Saludos, Michael J. Fox". Tartikoff guardó la fiambrera en su oficina durante el resto de su carrera en la NBC. Mientras filmaba Family Ties, Fox conoció a su futura esposa, Tracy Pollan, cuando esta interpretaba a su novia, Ellen. Cuando Fox dejó la serie Spin City, sus últimos episodios hicieron numerosas referencias a Family Ties. Trilogía de Back to the Future Back to the Future (Volver al futuro o Regreso al futuro) cuenta la historia de Marty McFly (Fox), un adolescente que viaja accidentalmente a través del tiempo en un automóvil deportivo DeLorean desde 1985 a 1955. Conoce a sus padres en la secundaria y por accidente atrae el interés de su madre. Marty debe reparar el daño en la historia ayudando a que sus padres se enamoren, al mismo tiempo que busca la forma de regresar a 1985. Robert Zemeckis, el director, en un principio quería a Fox para interpretar a Marty pero Gary David Goldberg, el creador de Family Ties (serie donde trabajaba Fox en ese entonces), no le permitió a Zemeckis ni acercarse a Fox debido a que la otra estrella de la serie, Meredith Baxter, se encontraba momentáneamente fuera y necesitaba que el personaje de Fox sacara adelante la serie. Eric Stoltz fue contratado y ya estaba filmando Back to the Future cuando Robert Zemeckis sintió que Stoltz no era la opción correcta para el personaje por el humor que tenía. Zemeckis reemplazó rapidamente a Stoltz por Fox, cuya agenda ya estaba más abierta con el regreso de Meredith Baxter. Durante la filmación, Fox ensayaba para Family Ties de 10 a.m. hasta 6 p.m., luego se dirigía con prisa la set de Back to the Future donde ensayaba y filmaba hasta las 2:30 a.m. Esa agenda de trabajo duró dos meses enteros. Back to the Future fue un éxito tanto crítico como comercial. La película estuvo ocho fines de semana consecutivos en el número uno de la taquilla estadounidense en 1985, y finalmente recaudó 381,11 millones de dólares en todo el mundo. Variety aplaudió las actuaciones, comentando que Fox y Christopher Lloyd como Marty y Doc Brown recordaron a la amistad del Rey Arturo y Merlín. En 1989 y en 1990 se estrenaron las dos secuelas: Back to the Future II y Back to the Future III respectivamente. Tambien realizo las voces de Willie McFly y de Marty McFly del futuro en el 5º episodio del videojuego en el año 2011. Mediados de los años 1980 y 1990 Durante la trilogía de Back to the Future e inmediatamente después, Fox protagonizó Teen Wolf (1985), Light of Day (1987), The Secret of My Success (1987), Bright Lights, Big City (1988) y Casualties of War (1989). En The Secret of My Success, Fox interpretó a un estudiante graduado de la Universidad Estatal de Kansas que se muda a la ciudad de Nueva York para trabajar como financiero. La película fue un éxito en la taquilla, recaudando 110 millones de dólares en todo el mundo. Roger Ebert de The Chicago Sun Times escribió: "Fox provee en centro bastante desesperado para la película. No podría haber sido muy divertido para él seguir los arbitrarios cambios de humor de la película, de sitcom a humor insofisticado, de farsas sexuales a peleas en salas de juntas". En Bright Lights, Big City Fox interpretó a un corroborador para una revista de Nueva York que pasa las noches en fiestas con alcohol y drogas. La película recibió críticas variadas, Hal hinson de The Washington Post criticó a Fox diciendo que "fue el actor equivocado para el papel". Al mismo tiempo Roger Ebert elogió la actuación del actor: "Fox es muy bueno en el rol principal (tiene un largo monologo estando borracho que es lo mejor que ha hecho en una película)". Durante la filmación de Bright Lights, Big City, Fox volvió a trabajar con su novia de Family Ties, Tracy Pollan. A continuación Fox protagonizó Casualties of War, un drama bélico acerca de la Guerra de Vietnam, junto a Sean Penn. Casualties of War no tuvo éxito en la taquilla, pero Fox, que interpreta a un soldado, recibió buenas críticas por su actuación. El crítico Don Willmott escribió: "Fox, a solo un año de su tonta sitcom Family Ties, consigue alzarse ante el desafío actoral interpretando a la figura moral de la película y compartiendo escenas con el siempre intimidante Penn". En 1991, protagonizó Doc Hollywood, una comedia romántica sobre un talentoso médico que decide ser cirujano plástico. Mientras se traslada de Washington D.C. a Los Angeles, California, termina como doctor en un pequeño pueblo sureño. Michael Caton-Jones de la revista Time Out describió a Fox en la película como "en su mejor forma frenética". En 1991 también se estrenó The Hard Way, con Fox interpretando a un actor infiltrado aprendiendo de un oficial de policía personificado por James Woods. Entre 1992 y 1996 continuó haciendo varias película, como For Love or Money (1993), Life with Mikey (1993) y Greedy (1994). Más tarde tuvo breves parales como secundario en el drama policial The American President (1995) y en la comedia Mars Attacks! (1996). Su último papel importante en el cine fue en The Frighteners (1996). Cuenta la historia de Frank Bannister (Fox), un arquitecto que desarrolla habilidades psíquicas que le permiten ver, oír y comunicarse con fantasmas. Después de perder a su esposa, él usa sus nuevas habilidades para estafar a sus clientes con su negocio de "cazafantasmas". Sin embargo, un asesino en masa regresa del infierno incitando a Frank a investigar la presencia sobrenatural. La actuación de Fox recibió elogios por parte de la crítica, Kenneth Turan de The Los Angeles Times escribió: "Los actores de la película son satisfactorios. Tanto Fox, en su más exitoso papel protagónico en mucho tiempo, y Alvarado, que aquí se parece más a Andie MacDowell, no tienen dificultad en meterse en el espíritu maníaco de las cosas". Fox además ha hecho trabajos de voz interpretando a Stuart Little en la película Stuart Little y su secuela, ambas basadas en el popular libro de E. B. White. También prestó su voz a American Bulldog Chance en Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey y su secuela Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco, y a Milo Thatch en Atlantis: The Lost Empire. ''Spin City'' y carrera posterior Spin City fue transmitida desde 1996 hasta 2002 en la cadena estadounidense ABC. La serie trata sobre un grupo de políticos que gestiona la ciudad de Nueva York, con Fox como Mike Flaherty, un graduado en leyes subalcalde de Nueva York. Por esta serie, Fox ganó un premio Emmy en el año 2000, tres premios Globo de Oro en 1998, 1999 y 2000, y dos premios SAG en 1999 y 2000. Durante la tercera temporada de Spin City, Fox anunció al equipo de producción y al reparto que tenía la enfermedad de Parkinson. Durante la cuarta temporada, anunció su retiro de la serie para pasar más tiempo con su familia. Anunció que planeaba continuar actuando y que tendría actuaciones como invitado en Spin City (hizo tres apariciones más durante la última temporada). Después de abandonar la serie, fue reemplazado por Charlie Sheen, quien interpretó el personaje de Charlie Crawford. En total, se hicieron 145 episodio. Fox también fue productor ejecutivo durante su particupación en la serie, junto a los creadores Bill Lawrence y Gary David Goldberg. En 2004, Fox actuó como invitado en dos episodios de la comedia de enredo Scrubs como el Dr. Kevin Casey, un cirujano con un severo trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. La serie fue creada por el creador de Spin City, Bill Lawrence. En 2006, apareció en cuatro episodios de Boston Legal como un paciente con cáncer de pulmón. Los productores lo volvieron a llamar para tener un papel habitual en la tercera temporada, comenzando desde el primer episodio. Fox fue nominado al Emmy como mejor actor invitado. En 2009, apareció en cinco episodios de la serie Rescue Me, por la cual ganó un Emmy como mejor actor invitado en una serie dramática. Desde el año 2000 Fox ha editado tres libros: Lucky Man: A Memoir (2002), Always Looking Up: The Adventures of an Incurable Optimist (2009) y A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Future: Twists and Turns and Lessons Learned (2010). En 2010, regrasó a la televisión como estrella invitada en el drama The Good Wife. Participó en la ceremonia de cierre de los Juegos Olímpicos de Vancouver 2010 e hizo monólogos cómicos junto a William Shatner y Catherine O'Hara en la parte del show "I am Canadian". Vida privada Fox se casó con la actriz Tracy Pollan el 16 de julio de 1988 en West Mountain Inn, Vermont. La pareja tiene cuatro hijos: Sam Michael (nacido el 30 de mayo de 1989), los mellizos Aquinnah Kathleen y Schuyler Frances (n 15 de febrero de 1995) y Esmé Annabelle (n. 3 de noviembre de 2001). Fox tiene doble nacionalidad, canadiense y estadounidense. A finales de febrero de 2010, durante el cierre de los Juegos Olímpicos de Vancouver 2010 Fox partició de un alegre segmento donde expresó cuan orgulloso se siente de ser canadiense. En junio de 2010, la ciudad de Burnaby (Columbia Británica) honró a Fox concediendole las Llaves de la ciudad. Comenzó a mostrar síntomas de la enfermedad de Parkinson en 1990 mientras filmaba la película Doc Hollywood, aunque no fue diagnosticada correctamente hasta el siguiente año.Después de ese diagnóstico, Fox comenzó a beber más seguido que antes; sin embargo, buscó ayuda y dejó de beber. En 1998, decidió hacer pública su condición y desde entonces ha sido un importante activista por las investigaciones sobre dicha enfermedad. Su fundación, The Michael J. Fox Foundation, fue creada para ayudar el avance en cada camino prometedor para curar la enfermedad de Parkinson, mediante estudios con células madre. En 2006 apoyó la campaña del Partido Demócrata de los Estados Unidos, en las elecciones legislativas de noviembre, con la intención de acelerar y destrabar el estudio de la célula madre para la cura de la enfermedad de Parkinson. Su aparición en un anuncio de televisión para la campaña impactó a la audiencia al ver los efectos del Parkinson. Enfermedad y activismo Fox controla los síntomas del Parkinson con la droga Sinemet, en 1998 se hizo una talamotomía. En sus memorias, Lucky Man (en español: Hombre con suerte), Fox escribió que no tomó su medicación antes de su testimonio en el Subcomité de gastos del Senado en 1998: "Tomé deliberadamente la decisión de presentarme ante el subcomité sin medicación. Me pareció que esa ocasión demandaba que mi testimonio sobre los efectos de la enfermedad, y la urgencia que sentíamos como comunidad, fuesen vistos como oídos. Para la gente que nunca me había visto en esa forma, la transformación debe haber sido alarmante". Su primer libro, Lucky Man, se centra en cómo después de siete años de negación de la enfermedad comenzó la Michael J. Fox Foundation, dejó de beber y se volvió un activista del Parkinson. En una entrevista en abril de 2002 para NPR, Fox explicó lo que hace cuando aparecen los síntomas durante una entrevista: "Bueno, en realidad, he estado pecando por exceso de precaución —creo que es la frase correcta— porque me he estado medicando quizá demasiado, los síntomas que la gente ve en algunas de esas entrevistas son en realidad discinesia, que es una reacción por la medicación. Porque si estuviese puramente sintomático con los síntomas del Parkinson, muchas veces hablar es difícil. Hay una especie de dificultad al hablar y es muy difícil permanecer sentado quieto en un lugar. Sabes, los síntomas son diferentes, yo sufro más los síntomas de la discinesia... este tipo de zigzagueo y ese tipo de cosa constante es en realidad más preferible que los síntomas puros del Parkinson. Así que eso es lo que generalmente hago... No he tenído ningún problema con los síntomas del Parkinson puros en ninguna de esas entrevistas, porque me aseguro de que tengo suficiente Sinmet en mi sistema y, en algunos casos, demasiado. Pero para mí, es preferible. No representa lo que soy en mi vida cotidiana. Un montón de gente con Parkinson se me acerca y me dice: 'Tomas demasiada medicación'. Yo contesto: 'Bueno, sientate frente a Larry King y ve si quieres tentarlo'". En 2006, Fox apareció en un anuncio para la campaña de Claire McCaskill expresando su apoyo a la investigación en células madre. En el anuncio, se pueden observar los efectos de la medicación para el Parkinson. "Cómo puedes saber, me importa profundamente la investigación sobre células madre. En Missouri, puedes elegir a Claire McCaskill, quien comparte mi esperanza por las curas. Desafortunadamente, el senador Jim Talent se opone a ampliar la investigación en células madre. El senador Talent incluso quería criminalizar la ciencia que nos da la esperanza. Dicen que el éxito de los políticos está directamente ligado a su habilidad para entender los asuntos de sus electores, pero ese no siempre es el caso. Lo que haces en Missouri le importa a millones de estadounidenses, estadounidenses como yo".The New York Times lo llamó "uno de los anuncios más poderosos y comentados en años" y encuestas indicaron que el comercial tuvo un impacto satisfactorio en la manera en que votaron los votantes. Su segundo libro, Always Looking Up: The Adventures Of An Incurable Optimist (en español: Siempre mirando hacia arriba: Las aventuras de un optimista incurable), describe su vida entre 1999 y 2009, gran parte del libro se centra en cómo Fox se adentró en las campañas para la investigación en células madre. A fines de marzo de 2009, Fox fue invitado a The Oprah Winfrey Show con el Dr. Oz para hablar publicamente sobre su condición y sobre su libro, su familia y un especial transmitido en mayo de 2009 (Michael J. Fox: Adventures of an Incurable Optimist). Su trabajo lo llevó a ser nombrado una de las 100 personas "cuyo poder, talento o ejemplo moral está transformando el mundo" en 2007 por la revista Time. En marzo de 2010, Fox recibió un doctorado en medicina honorario por parte del Instituto Karolinska por sus contribuciones a las investigaciones sobre la enfermedad de Parkinson. También recibió un doctorado honorario en leyes de la Universidad de Columbia Británica. Filmografía Premios y nominaciones Paseo de la Fama de Canadá *2000: Incluido en el Paseo de la Fama de Canadá Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood *2002: Estrella en el Paseo de la Fama – 7021 Hollywood Blvd. Premios Emmy *1985: Nominado, Mejor actor de reparto - Serie de comedia – Family Ties *1986: Ganador, Mejor actor - Serie de comedia – Family Ties *1987: Ganador, Mejor actor - Serie de comedia – Family Ties *1988: Ganador, Mejor actor - Serie de comedia – Family Ties *1989: Nominado, Mejor actor - Serie de comedia – Family Ties *1997: Nominado, Mejor actor - Serie de comedia – Spin City *1998: Nominado, Mejor actor - Serie de comedia – Spin City *1999: Nominado, Mejor actor - Serie de comedia – Spin City *2000: Ganador, Mejor actor - Serie de comedia – Spin City *2006: Nominado, Mejor actor invitado - Serie dramática – Boston Legal *2009: Ganador, Mejor actor invitado - Serie dramática – Rescue Me Premios Globo de Oro *1986: Nominado, Mejor actor de serie de TV - Comedia o musical – Family Ties *1986: Nominado, Mejor actor - Comedia o musical – Back to the Future *1987: Nominado, Mejor actor de serie de TV - Comedia o musical – Family Ties *1989: Ganador, Mejor actor de serie de TV - Comedia o musical – Family Ties *1997: Nominado, Mejor actor de serie de TV - Comedia o musical – Spin City *1998: Ganador, Mejor actor de serie de TV - Comedia o musical – Spin City *1999: Ganador, Mejor actor de serie de TV - Comedia o musical – Spin City *2000: Ganador, Mejor actor de serie de TV - Comedia o musical – Spin City Premios del Sindicato de Actores (SAG) *1999: Ganador, Mejor actor de televisión - Comedia – Spin City *2000: Ganador, Mejor actor de televisión - Comedia – Spin City Premios Saturn *1985: Ganador, Mejor actor – Back to the Future Premios People's Choice *1997: Ganador, Mejor actor en una nueva serie de televisión Premios Satellite *1997: Nominado, Mejor Actor - Musical o Comedia – Spin City *1998: Nominado, Mejor Actor - Musical o Comedia – Spin City *1999: Nominado, Mejor Actor - Musical o Comedia – Spin City Grados honorarios *2008: Doctorado en Bellas Artes, honoris causa, Universidad de Nueva York *2008: Doctorado en leyes, honoris causa, Universidad de Columbia Británica *2010: Doctorado honoris causa, Instituto Karolinska3 Premios Grammy *2010: Ganador, Mejor álbum hablado – Always Looking Up: Adventures of An Incurable Optimist Verleihung der Goldenen Kamera *2011: Goldene Kamera für Lebenswerk (Premio a la trayectoria), premio alemán al cine y la televisión. Libros *Fox, Michael J. (2002). escrito en New York. Lucky Man: A Memoir. Hyperion. ISBN 978-078686764-6 *Fox, Michael J. (2009). escrito en New York. Always Looking Up: The adventures of an Incurable Optimist. Hyperion. ISBN 978-140130338-9 *Fox, Michael J. (2010). escrito en New York. [http://books.google.com/?id=8hHRQwAACAAJ&dq=michael%20j%20fox A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Future: Twists and Turns and Lessons Learned]. Hyperion. ISBN 978-140132386-8 Categoría:Michael J. Fox